world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020214NullarRilset
RilSet SeeS Nullar wandering around, trying to liSten to PeoPle’S converSationS. If She iS trying to be Stealthy about it, She iS failing aS She keePS bumPing into PeoPle. Leaving Scarlet’S Side for a moment, RilSet aPProacheS her. “So it SeemS you will be leaving uS Soon,” he SayS, coming to Stand on her right. Nullar is a mite startled to hear him so close so suddenly, and she turns to him. She doesn't appear to be too pleased to be talking to him, but she stays civil enough. "Yes, looks like it. I don't know what Jack was thinking, this puts me quite far from what I need to do. I'll have to take care of everything after the next planet I guess." “Well, it might be a while before you go. But in caSe you are ruShed off unexPectedly yet again, I feel I Should Say thiS now.” He PauSeS for a moment, gathering hiS thoughtS. “I am Sorry, that I rooted for BaliSh and your black relationShiP to fail. It waS wrong of me, to be So gleeful. I hoPe he ProveS to be a good rival.” Nullar doesn't know how to respond at first, and ends up gigglesnorting. "Jesus, getting laid made you do an about face. And, whatever, it was kind of sweet, in a really creepy obsessive black sort of way. It's nice to have people feel that strongly for you, I guess," she muses. "My relationships are all shit anyway, though, so it's not like you said anything that wasn't true." “I have not gotten laid. Yet,” RilSet SayS, regarding her. “And I Still do think that your black relationShiP iS doomed to failure. But it no longer giveS me any PleaSure to think about it. I hoPe that I am wrong.” Nullar shrugs. "I know I badgered him into it, I'm not stupid. If I learned anything from you, that's not exactly the best way to start a relationship," she says drily, staring blankly out at everyone else as they talk. "And it's going to cause trouble from all ends even if it does succeed. Jack basically confirmed that. Not that Jack really wa-- well, whatever." “Do you think Jack will attemPt to harm BaliSh, for entering a relationShiP with you? HaS he PromiSed Some retribution?” RilSet SighS heavily. “The twinkS really do not Seem to underStand the quadrantS. I Shall have to talk to Scarlet about them. That iS, if I ever get anyone elSe in my quadrantS. An unlikely PoSSibility, I’ll admit.” "No, Libby will handle that on her own it seems like. If she kills me, Jack kills Balish. It's a tenuous truce they have going. Balish is going to try to schoolfeed everyone here about quadrants, including Libby and Scarlet, now, I guess. I won't even bother with Jack, though, he doesn't really give a fuck." “That SeemS leSS like a truce and more like a Troll Mexican Stand-off. And even while I admit the hyPocriSy of continuing to queStion your relationShiP with that alien madman when I have juSt brought back my mateSPrite from the grave, I Still do not underStand what you See in him. Are you truly haPPy?” Nullar is quiet for a moment. "I like him, but I definitely think I'm more of a... piece of entertainment for him," she admits. This whole thing with Rilset and Scarlet, and the stims debacle, have brought her insecurities to the fore. Normally she'd think better than to discuss them with Rilset. "He values my loyalty but thinks of me as a pet. He offered to give me something to combat his stims," she says, her tone bland, as she continues to stare. She's talking to herself just as much as she's talking to him. "I'm trying to alchemize my own stuff and work on becoming someone who can go toe to toe. Maybe he AND Balish will respect me more then." “Well, I can reSPect that you want to grow Stronger, in any caSe. Even if I wiSh it waS in Service to a better cauSe.” RilSet clencheS hiS fiStS. “You are no one’S Pet. Not the Black Queen’S or Jack’S. You are not what I thought you once were, but I know that you are better than that. You are Strong, Nullar. If they do not reSPect that Strength, then they are foolS. JuSt-be careful, PleaSe. I do not want to See you die fooliShly.” Nullar listens to him, but it's not immediately clear if the words make it through her thick skull. She looks lost, frankly. "I'm trying to be careful," she says finally. "Everything's just a precarious balancing act at this point. With Scarlet available now perhaps he'll pursue her instead of Libby. Maybe we can all be left alone. That doesn't seem likely though." “Well, that would Put me in an awkward PoSition. ThankS,” RilSet glareS at her a little, before hiS featureS Soften. “And no. I doubt it will be that SimPle. I don’t even know why I am talking about thiS. It juSt SeemS Strange to me that you are leaving, I SuPPoSe. I have been a little obSeSSed with you, if you haven’t noticed.” The SarcaSm in hiS voice iS clear. “While I admit I have done an awful job watching your back, I Still like to think I waS Some helP. Now, I don’t really know what to do. ExcePt helP Scarlet, I SuPPoSe.” "Don't get soft on me, Rilset, I've almost made it a whole day without crying and I already feel like shit," Nullar growls warningly, playing with the hems of her sleeves. "I did mention wanting to get off the team for reasons, so I guess Jack kinda took the idea and ran. No going back now, though." “I SuPPoSe not. You are moSt likely better off without uS. Well,” he clarifieS. “Better off without me, anywayS. I imagine I’ve been rather irritating to be with. Both aS a SubServient dog and a overeager wannabe-rival. Even now, I can’t Seem to Settle my feelingS about you. I’m vacillating horribly,” he confeSSeS. “One moment, you are the bane of my exiStence, and the next you’re the moSt Pitiable thing which haS ever lived. It iS Probably for the beSt you’re getting away, for both our SakeS. Maybe I can Settle how I feel about you from a greater diStance.” Nullar looks at him as best she can, crossing her arms over her chest and just regarding him quietly for a moment. She remembers how he looks, but tries to picture his expression softer, and wishes feverishly that they were having this conversation on Derse. "I'm very... confused, too," she admits, as simply as that. What can anyone do to her now, anyway, "We'll just have to see what happens. You better be sure before you fill out Scarlet's primer, though. When a twink is actually interested in you, that shit's for life. Make sure she's not just using you, too." “I will be careful with Scarlet,” he PromiSeS. “Both for her Sake, and my own. I would not want to bring her grief. I hoPe-” He breakS off, taking a breath before SPeaking again. “I hoPe you will be haPPy, Nullar. No matter what haPPenS, my feelingS about that will not change. I hoPe that you find Someone or Something that makeS you truly haPPy. No one deServeS it more than you.” He turnS and walkS away without looking back. Nullar listens to his footsteps as he goes, then turns back to the rest of them, sighing a bit. She sits down cross legged on the floor and, just, listens.